1. Technical Field
This invention relates to magnification devices and, more particularly, to a magnification screen for books, magazines and like bound literary works for assisting a user to read text on a page of a bound literary article.
2. Prior Art
Those with impaired vision often rely on portable magnifiers to aid in our viewing duties. While these magnifiers certainly work, they require the user to hold them at a certain distance above the viewed item. Of course, if this is done for an extended period of time, such while reading a book or a newspaper, one's hands and arms will quickly tire. Also, if the user is using their hands to perform other tasks while viewing, such as typing or writing, the situation quickly becomes awkward and clumsy. These problems are not only limited to those with impaired vision, but to anyone who may use a portable magnifier at one time or another such as those viewing photographs with small levels of detail, those working on circuit boards with very small components, or anyone who works with items at a very small detail.
One prior art example shows magnifying system to aid in the viewing or reading of a book, papers or similar documents by those with impaired vision. A magnifying lens with approximate overall dimensions of eight by eleven inches is supported in an attractive wood or plastic frame of various designs and is supported by a series of four legs in each corner. The legs are adjustable in length by the use of a spring-based telescopic adjustment system that allows the user to adjust for different parameters such as strength of magnification, object size, level of vision impairment and the like. The legs also fold over against the frame in a manner similar to a card table to allow the invention to be carried in a case, a briefcase or just allow for easier transportation with reduced risk of damage. Unfortunately, this prior art example is only available in one size. In addition, this prior art example is large and bulky making it difficult to store and transport.
Another prior art example shows an adjustable book holder for supporting a book or the like in an opened position. The example includes a front member having a horizontal base portion and a transparent support panel extending upwardly and rearwardly from the front end of the horizontal base portion. The book holder also includes a rear member having a horizontal base portion and a support panel extending upwardly and rearwardly from the front end of the base portion of the rear member. The lower surface of the base portion of the rear member includes a toothed rack which releasably engages a mating toothed rack provided by the upper surface of the base portion of the front member for positioning the support panel of the rear member generally parallel to the support panel of the front member and spaced apart therefrom by a distance that is adjustable to account for books of different thicknesses. The transparent support panel of the front member is preferably formed as a magnifying lens to enlarge the printed matter appearing upon the exposed pages of the book. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not allow for placing the reading material flat horizontally or upon a user knees for example. This prior art example also does not fold flat for ease of storage and transport.
Accordingly, a need remains for a magnification screen for books, magazines and like bound literary works. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is simple and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and is easily secured to the pages of a book, magazine, or other reading material. Such an apparatus provides an easy means of reading fine print and, is perfect for use with legal documents, graphs, computer printouts, school texts, newspapers, magazines and books. The apparatus is inexpensive, convenient and easy to store and transport.